hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:109.9.3.171
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma. ' '. C’est un moyen simple de garder une trace de tes contributions et faciliter la communication avec le reste de la communauté. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) octobre 16, 2014 à 18:29 (UTC) Koogers? Euh..... Koogers? T'as encore changer d'IP?! °-°'' OH! Ça doit être chiant! (heureusement que tu t'inscirs bientôt!) Oooooooooh! Trop mignoooooooooonnnnnn! XD Si Feitan aurait été réveiller quand Luna lui a donné un bisous(<3 trop chou!), XD t'imagine sa tête? Non, j'suis pas amoureuse d'Haruki. Je trouve ça juste trop gentil de sa part! <3 '' ''Oh m*rde! Gotha est un psychopathe. XD Je veus trop voir la suite! En parlant de suite, voilà celle de "La fièvre de Feitan": Du côté de Minara et Haruki: Minara: *arrivés à une pharmacie* Bon! Maintenant qu'on est arrivés, cherchons le médicament pour Feitan. *s'avance un peu et voit qu'Haruki ne la suit pas* Hé, Haruki? Haruki: *dans la lune, fixe le sol* Minara: Hé, Haruki!! *commence à s'énerver* Haruki: Hein? *relève la tête brusquement* Ah, ouais! Allons chercher le médicament pour Fei. *s'avance un peu* Minara: *le regarde fixement puis murmure avec un sourire malicieux* Tu pensais à Feitan et Luna, avoue... Haruki: *s'arrête* P... Pas du tout!! *rougit* Minara: *regarde Haruki avec un grand sourire malicieux* Huuuuumm?? Haruki: *rougit encore plus* Arrête!! Ce-ce n'est pas vrai! Minara: Tu crois pouvoir me faire gober ça? Surtout que t'es un très mauvais menteur... Haruki: *baisse la tête et rougit un peu* Minara: Allez, allons acheter le médic' de Feitan!! Haruki: *suit Minara puis pense: "j'espère qu'ils vont bien..."* Pendant ce temps, au repaire: Luna: *commence à se fatiguer* Non, il faut que je reste éveiller... Je dois veiller sur Feitan.... Luna: *s'endort près du lit de Feitan* '' Voilà! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 16, 2014 à 22:15 (UTC) oulah '-' t'as encore changé d'ip, toi '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 15:59 (UTC) rien de plus simple : modifier le nom de la page '-' (tu - te - dé - merde) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:31 (UTC) oh... dear... we are in trouble '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:38 (UTC) .....et ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:42 (UTC) ....ça me laisse de marbre, c'est fichtrement raté si t'as voulu m'intimider '-' bref, ça va ? ne me le demande pas surtout, parce que je suis en plein deuil...m'enfin, c'est la vie Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:50 (UTC) Oui,je viens de voir,mais on a un gros problème : Nera n'a pas de frère,Gotha,c'est son fiancé >O<""! Ouch! C'est un gros problème,mais j'ai trouvé une super idée pour adapter tout ça è.é! Nera a une grande soeur (Pandora) complètement infecte avec elle,qui la supporte pas,et qui la snobe.Mais malgrè,c'est la gentillesse incarnée ^^....On n'a qu'a dire que Gotha,en plus d'être son fiancé,la considère un peu comme une petite soeur ^-^!Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?Non seulement il est amoureux d'elle,mais il fait aussi le rôle du frère admirable,dont elle n'a jamais eu ^^!! Excellente idée,non? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 16:57 (UTC) le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas pleurer, par contre j'ai un peu tremblé quand vu le cadavre de ma tante, ma mère s'est écrouler en pleurant, et ma grand-mère s'est presque évanoui...à ce moment-là je me suis dit "ce n'est qu'un au revoir, nous la reverrons bientôt quand nous serons morts, nous aussi, ça tombe bien, la vie est courte".....comment j'ai osé penser ça ? c'est à savoir si j'ai coeur Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:59 (UTC) T'as lu au moins la suite de mon message U.U? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) ...Certe '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 17:08 (UTC) fais le lien enfin '-' non oublie, je bases trop mes réponse sur des passages courts mais clé '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 17:12 (UTC) Eh,pourquoi tu as barrée Jojo-Chan xD?! Ben,voilà,comme ça,ça va à tous le monde ^-^! Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:12 (UTC) .... ok, je vois sinon, t'as fais un dessin ? ou quelque chose ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) Tututututut!Tu reviens ici *la tient par le bas de son T-Shirt* Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:18 (UTC) Moi,j'ai trouvé une chanson pas mal,je te la mets (Dédicace à Feitan xO!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzumRqa3U0g Mais c'est super ça è.é!!!*la prend dans ses bras* Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:27 (UTC) tu me réponds plus ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 17:34 (UTC) ce fail lvl 377298374982734 !!!!!!! faut le mettre le guinness book, celui-là !!!!! putain, JE VAIS DEVENIR CELEBRE !!!!!!!!!! bref un téléphone suffira, la qualité d'image m'importe très peu, ce qui m'interresse, c'est ton niveau Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 17:40 (UTC) Et c'était quel modèle ^^"? Dis,tu continues le One-Shot (en n'oubliant pas pour le petit problème de Gotha et Nera ;)....)? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:41 (UTC) ....oui, tu feras bien, je suis très impatiente. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 17:49 (UTC) Ok,je t'attends,moi è.é! Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:52 (UTC) ....pourquoi vouloir absolument les afficher ici ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 18:11 (UTC) attend je vais essayer un truc Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 18:21 (UTC) Tu as encore changé d'IP ?? x) Oki c'est cool :) Je peux les mettre dans relations alors ?? Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 18:23 (UTC) nan mon coup n'a pas marché je les poste pour toi si tu veux Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 18:23 (UTC) ... Woui,elle est chou x3! Mais(je sais,je suis ch*ante!),c'est normal que la mention de "frère" soit encore là,ou alors,tu as tout prévue la suite ^^"?(Du style,qu'il révèle après qu'il n'a jamais été son frère,mais son fiancé :3?) Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 18:27 (UTC) Tu m'étonnes :/ Ah ? C'est bien ça :D Ah okay mais c'est pas super très grave non <--------- Pas français non plus XDKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 18:51 (UTC) de rien '-' ...sinon...on discute de quoi ? s'il te plait ne me laisse pas dans les vaps '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 18:53 (UTC) il est foutu :D je crois que j'ai une solution pour récuperer mes fichier sous format d'image iso, mais c'est limite, hein ? '-' .... fail, je pense qu'il faut que je change de chanson, ce n'est pas du tout mon repértoire '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 18:58 (UTC) mmh...je suis assez volage quand il s'agit d'un choix pour une chanson '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 19:07 (UTC) D'accord,je ne m'inquiète plus ^^! Par contre,il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris :Je comprends pas quand Gotha dit :"Cette femme....s'occupe de ma petite soeur pendant toutes ces années....Son affection est telle qu'avec la magie noire,il me sera possible de la ressuciter" Attends....je viens de comprendre X___X!!!Je suis idiote,moi....Mais explique moi quand même,pour voir si j'ai raison è.é! Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 19:09 (UTC) si '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 19:09 (UTC) Rafflesia '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 19:15 (UTC) je parle pas de la fleur, tkt '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 19:17 (UTC) Explication Ben,en fait,je pense que Gotha a besoin de l'affection de Minara pour ressuciter Nera.Mais pour qu'il absorbe son affection,il faut qu'il transforme Minara en pantin,je crois ^^... Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 19:18 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFK3Dul5yc4 Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 19:20 (UTC) bref, je vais pas faire le mouton Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 19:24 (UTC) Ah bon,c'était quoi,ton idée de base è.é? D'ailleurs,c'était quand que je pourrais voir la suite? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) c'est pas clair ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) non, oublie, je croyé que cette expression était populaire '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 19:32 (UTC) Ouch,je serais plus là dans une dizaine de minutes >.tiens, j'veux devenir lesbienne Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 19:56 (UTC) et alors ? chacun son avis, merde Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:00 (UTC) ok Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:03 (UTC) ....que dire... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:07 (UTC) T-T Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:11 (UTC) vazi putain ! chui t'tout coeur avec toi ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:13 (UTC) ...t'es sensible '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:21 (UTC) ah '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:25 (UTC) peut-être...ça reste toujours à vérifier en tout cas. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:30 (UTC) fais comme bon te semble Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:35 (UTC) ..... je ne sais si mes déductions sont fondées, en tout cas, je ne dirais rien, je m'attirerai sûrement les foudres de quelq'un je te laisse, on commence à me faire chier Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 20:44 (UTC) Suisse! Ok! J'ai modifié quelque truc sur la suite de la dernière fois. XDDDDDDD Feitan trouve Luna mignonne! J'me suis marré! Et c'était trop mignon! Ouais, Feitan pourrait se remémorer des souvenirs quand il dort. Luna pourrait ressembler a la mère de Feitan.... l'idée de merde. Bon, la suite: Luna: °\\\\° Feitan est si beau! *secoue la tête* Qu'est-ce que je dis?!°\\\\\\° Feitan: *commence à être étourdi* J'ai vraiment mal à la tête.... *pense* Zut! Ma vue commence à se brouiller. J'suis étourdi. Ma fièvre a du empirer. Luna: *arrive* Voilà! *voit Feitan qui est étourdi* Feitan ça va?! Feitan: J-J'ai mal.... et j'suis étourdi..... Luna: Ne bouge pas. *place sa main sur le front de Feitan* *sursaute* Fei, tu es brûlant! Plus que tout à l'heure! *place la serviette redevenu froide sur son front* Feitan: *se re-couche* Raaah. C'est vraiment ch**nt. Luna: Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. *met sa main sur celle de Feitan, sans le savoir* Feitan: °\\\\° *regarde Luna en rougissant beaucoup* Ok. Luna: *se rend compte qu'elle a sa main sur celle de Feitan, rougit, puis la retire* E-Excuse moi. °\\\° Feitan: C-C'est pas grave. °\\\\° Luna:I-Il faut que tu te repose. Étant donné ton état, du repos te fera du bien. Feitan: Ok... Il faudrait que tu te repose aussi. Tu es fatiguée. *éternue* ATCHOUM! Ça va pas recommencer! Luna: *sourit* Ok. *se lève et est sur le point de s'en aller* Bonne nuit. *sors* Feitan: Bonne nuit... *s'endort* Bon. C'est court j'avoue. Il faudrait aussi voir ce qui se passe du côté de Minara et Haruki. Mais comme j'avais pas d'idée... La suite! La suite! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 22:00 (UTC) J'ai lu la suite du one-shot halloween. OMG! Je suis impatiente de voir la suite! J'adore trop tes histoires Koogers! Elles sont supers! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 22:14 (UTC) Um..... Je viens de me rendre compte que...... On a toutes zapé Akumu et Yume! Ils sont supposé être là, nan? Peu importe la réponse, faudrait pas les oublier! *changement de sujet* Mon amie(celle qui regarde avec moi HxH) a dessiné un truc ultra joyeux...... Ça a rapport avec nous en perso sonic(et tu ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble en perso sonic XD). J'ai donc suivi et.... en terme de dessin d'horreur, j'ai battu mon record. Je crois même que je vais te traumatiser! Tu veux savoir en gros c'est quoi ou tu préfère ne rien savoir? >:-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 23:24 (UTC) Tu ne m'a pas spoil,tu m'a mis l'eau à la bouche,nuance ^-^! Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 07:34 (UTC) D'accord,j'attendrais en faisant la page de l'association ^^.... Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 07:38 (UTC) Eh,non,ça va,je m'ennuie pas,tu sais ^^"!!!! Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 07:40 (UTC) Mais oui,mais oui,mais au lieu de t'occuper de moi,occupe toi du One-Shot è.é! Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 07:44 (UTC) Mais arrête de courir dans tous les sens >w..je vais te l'envoyer pour halloween! Nan t'inquiète je déconne DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 11:36 (UTC) Je viens de lire la suite du one-shot halloween. L'histoire est triste! T^T Et Phinks...... Je l'ai traité de gros c*n car il ne comprenait rien du tout! XDD (T'aime le faire passé pour un imbécile nan? XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 11:43 (UTC) Ok j'arrête. Gomen. >.<'' DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 11:45 (UTC) Ben oui ! Son fantôme est dans la poupée >...<'' DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 11:47 (UTC) Ah,d'accord ^-^!Ben,soit,on peut la voir,avec ou sans nen è.é!Mais faut qu'on trouve une solution pourquoi Minara ne l'a jamais vue ....*réfléchit* On n'a qu'à dire que Nera se cachait toujours,ce qui fait que Minara ne la voyait pas è.é!Ok,c'est pourri x)... Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 11:56 (UTC) Roh,et puis zut,fais le comme tu le sens ^^"....Mais il y des grosses incohérences,mais bon,ce n'est pas grave ^^"... Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 12:01 (UTC) Ben,rien,juste que Minara savait pas le nen quand elle avait Nera,mais bon,ce n'est pas grave ^^'.... Sinon,on n'a qu'à dire que...Non,laisse tomber... Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 12:03 (UTC) Petite suisse. Ok! Bon, j'ai une petite idée. Attention, ça risque d'être court: Luna: Feitan... *retire la serviette et met sa main sur son front* Ta fièvre est toujours là. *remet la serviette sur son front* Dren: C'est mignon, tu t'occupe bien de ton petit copain! X3 Luna: DREN! >////< C'es pas mon petit copain... >////<'' Dren: Bien sur. *ton sarcastique* Feitan: *tremble presque dans son sommeil* Luna: *sursaute* Fei tremble! Dren: Hein?! *s'approche* Ça alors, on dirait..... qu'il a peur... Luna: Quoi?! *commence à s'inquiéter* À ce moment là, Haruki et Minara arrive... Haruki: Ça y'est on a le médicament! *voit Dren* DREN?! T'es là depuis quand?! Dren: J'suis là depuis peu de temps. Minara: *éternu* ATCHOUM! Grrrrr. *voit Luna qui semble être inquiète* Luna qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Haruki: *s'approche* Luna: Feitan tremble..... dans son sommeil..... On dirait qu'il a peur d'un truc... Dren: Comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Luna: Peut être pire...... Haruki et Minara: *se regarde en étant inquièt pour Feitan* Bon! C'est tout. J'avais pensé que Minara pourrait lire dans les rêves de Feitan pour voir ce qui se passe, et verrai en fait des souvenirs... terrible... (Tu devrai terminer "Souvenir d'une vie révolu" c'est trop touchant à la fin! (la première, pas la deuxième. Y a une fin alternative) J'ai trop envi de te spoiler!) Faudrait juste savoir si Jolsma est d'accord. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 12:04 (UTC) OMG!!! XDD J'viens d'avoir une idée trooooooooop drôle! Tu veux savoir c'est quoi? (cette fois, c'est vraiment drôle!) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 12:05 (UTC) Sans vouloir te vexer,j'ai rien compris °-°.... Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 12:07 (UTC) Euh............. tu vas lire quoi? J'ai rien écrit! XD Bon, avant de te le dire, tu connais francois pérusse, les deux minutes du peuple? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 12:09 (UTC) Oui,tu arrivera à te débrouiller,comme d'habitude è.é! Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 12:14 (UTC) Euh,oublie ^^"... Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 12:19 (UTC)